The Rouge Haddock
by Genuine.princess
Summary: Hiccup left. Little did he know his world was about to be turned on its head. Joining forces with new riders, making new friends and new enemies. The race to save everything the riders hold dear, their freedom and the entire Archipelago is about to begin. Mostly T but some M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Falling it was the last thing he remembered. He came to blinking, gods his head hurt! Groanito he went to move a hand to his head however; they were stuck behind his back. He jerked now wide awake '_what in the name of Thor was going on?_'

"Awake are ya now, boy?" a voice sneered from behind him? 'Just who are ya and where do you come from? What is that dragon? How did you manage to get that dragon? But it got me thinking I could use dragons boy and you seem to be my ticket to them and ruling everything"

"Huh...what" he groaned again trying to gain his bearings, "where am I"

"I'm Alvin the Treacherous and Ya mine now, boy that's what you are" he heard that voice again and boots moving closer to where he was lying, " let's see who is behind this mask"

His mask it was still on? He was dragged to his feet by two sets of hands. He came face to face with a large black bearded man. He could see Toothless at the other end of the ship around the man before him. He was to was bound and muzzled, part of one wing was sitting at a weird angle with large Vikings on either side of him, their eyes met in silent communication. He tried to sink back away from the approaching hand trying to unmask him as far as he could. The hand grasped the buckles unclipping them, pulling off the black hood from the small figure standing in front of him, revealing the brown hair and emerald green eyes. Alvin took in the slight figure standing before him, his mind ticking where had he seen this boy before...then in clicked Berk.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, Stoick's little runt, Hiccup isn't it." Alvin laughed, "Hiccup..Hiccup..Hiccup what are ya doin' all the way out here so far from Berk and with a dragon no less."

"Don't you dare hurt him." Hiccup said

All the Vikings on the shipburst out laughing, and were to preoccupied to notice four more dragons approaching the ship, next thing the entire ship was rocked by a blast, a red and gold dragon spun over head dropping a figure covered by a metalic light navy clbackhanded softly on to the deck of the ship. The figure rose up from the crouch they landed in. He regained his balance from the blast, both men holding him staggering back to their feet from the deck. Catching the eyes of the hooded figure he caught a sparkle coming from their eyes. He almost missed the soft thunk and the rope binding his wrist falling to the deck. Looking up a glowing blue dragon was flying off and a dagger sticking out of the deck.

"Hmmm you do know its not nice to pick on some smaller then you?" the figure growled, slowly pulling two swords from the sheaths on their back.

"Now, now, now what do we have here? Another rider of dragons where did you come from?" Alvin sneered climbing back to his feet, turning to face the newcomer. "It's not nice to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, boy"

"Oh I know you did not just call me boy did you?" growling the figure through back the hood covering their face to reveal long blonde hair and strangle purple eyes with gold flecks.

Alvin signaled his men to grab the girl, forgetting all about Hiccup and his strange black dragon. Two of his Outcasts ran at her, both seeking Alvin's approval by catching her. Her grin grew wide, her eyes never once leaving his face at the last second her launched herself skyward, both outcasts slammed head first into each other. Landing on one of the fallen Vikings she jumped, flipping forward, before taking a step on landing and launching off the deck once more spinning before her foot connected with Alvin's chest sending his staggering backward into the ships railing.

"Belle NOW!" she roared, grabbing Hiccup in the same movement and pulling him to the ground wrapping her cape around them both.

The other rider made a run coming in low over the ship. "Moon, blast them now."

The blue dragon roared spraying a mist over the ship paralyzing all the men on the deck. The girl through the cloak off them pulling Hiccup to his feet as she rose. Looking around at the frozen men she just grinned as their eyes followed them around.

Passing a dagger to Hiccup "free your dragon and lets get out of here" she said, "by the way who are you? Where do you come from?"

"He..he can't fly at the minute his wing was damaged when we were shot down." Hiccup replied

"For the love of Hades" she cursed

"Hades? Who's Hades?" he asked

"I'll explain later" shaking her head " who are you?"

"Hiccup Horendous Haddock III"

"You've got to be kidding me" she exclaimed, before letting out a strange roar "Torch, we need your help. Aries grab him." jabbing her finger towards Hiccup.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked, watching as she walked upto to Toothless " don't hurt him"

"Ariella Rogue Storm Haddock, I'm your older half sister" she replied, touching Toothless' shoulder and base of his wing joint. "I'm blocking out the pain so Torch can carry him home."

"WAIT...WHAT...sister? I don't have a sister" a shocked Hiccup exclaimed. "Torch?"

"Torch" she grinned, pointing to the sky. " That's because after I was taken no one ever spoke of use again. We know, we check" looking over her shoulder at Hiccup.

A large dragon dropped out of the sky, gripping the ropes wrapped around Toothless lifting him off the deck.

"Toothless!" he screamed, as another black dragon landed on deck.

"He's fine and will be fine, don't worry, now get on Aries" shoving him to the new black dragon. " Hurry up a Flighmares mist only paralyzes for a short period on time and I would like to be off this ship before they can move again. Flare"

The red and gold dragon landed on the deck as Hiccup and Aries took off. The outcasts were starting to move again as she took off. Alvin grinning evilly watching dragons and riders take off.

"So Stoick's long lost daughter is alive, this is just getting better and better." Alivn sneered before turning into a roar at his crew, "I want you to find and catch those kids, NOW"

"What about that other rider?" Savage asked, coming up to stand beside Alvin, "Who do think they were"

Alvin grinned, "The story goes that here was another girl taken when Stoick's daughter was. I'm thinking that other rider was that girl. Soon all three will be mine"


	2. Headache

They were flying away from Alvin's ship. Hiccup looked over at Toothless Still trapped in the nest beneath a large red dragon that he had never seen before. The other rider sitting on drag blue glowing dragon and his apparent half sister sitting on her red and gold night fury looking dragon were both new dragons to him. The only one he knew was the dragon, Aries, a night fury he was sitting on.

"So?" Hiccup asked, looking over at Ariella?

"I'm guessing you want so answers then." she replied, looking over him to the other rider, "Belle take off your helmet now too"

"Answers would be good. Sister? I don't have a sister, I'm an only child." He exclaimed.

" Well no you aren't." Ariella sighed, gesturing towards Belle, "We were born hours apart and were both in Gothi's hut, there was a dragon raid when we were two days old. One dragon broke into the hut and took us. That was 18 years ago now. Everyone assumed that the dragon killed us and Stoick forbid that anyone mention us again. Gothi know we are still alive we do visit her occasionally but she has never told anyone else."

"Belle?" Hiccup looked over at the other girl, who was also blonde but had unusal electric blue eyes the same colour as her dragons scales.

"It's actually Skylah Rayne Hofferson but everyone calls me Rebelle when we are out and masked." Skylah shrugged, "No one truly knows who we are no one that could/would get back to Berk and also those we have pissed off over our years."

"I go by Rouge" Ariella said, "I can see that your head is about to explode Hiccup. It's a lot to take in. I have to ask how you managed to a night fury? We thought Aries was the last one."

"What are you doing out here and not on Berk?" Skylah asked

"That's a bit of a long story isn't bud" Hiccup said, banking Aries over to Toothless giving his head a scratch. "also got to say that my head is ready to explode, everything you two have said isn't sinking in to fast."

"Meh, we've got a couple of hours before we reach our Sancturary." Ariella shrugged

"It all started during a raid on Berk, I shot him down." Hiccup started, "being the village screw-up no one believed my when I told them. I went out searching and found him wrapped in bolas that I used from a bola cannon I invented. I thought my problems had been solved, I would cut out his heart and give it to my father. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, I saw myself in him and couldn't kill him so I cut him free. I assumed he flew off. Anyway dad decided that I should go into dragon training to top everything off. The first day in training our teacher Gobber, said that a dragon would always go for the kill, I decided to go looking again wondering why a night fury wouldn't go for the kill." thoughtfully scratching toothless again. "I found a cove, a single black scale lay on the ground I bent to pick it up and large black shape lunched up in front of my before crashing back to the ground. I couldn't figure out why he didn't just fly away, then I noticed his tail half of his tail fin was missing."sighing he looked down "it tore off when I shot him down. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. I couldn't just leave him so I tried to build him another but it wouldn't work on its own so I made friends with him after a rocky start. Being with toothless I learnt tricks which I then used in the training ring, which then backfired when Gothi choose me to kill the nightmare. I couldn't do it so I left, but I don't know what we're going to do or go."

"You will always a have place with us in the Sancturary if you want to. We will be happy for you to live there and so will mum." Ella said, flying over placing a hand on his shoulder.

A couple of hours later as the sun was beginning to making its way up, both girls burst out laughing at Hiccup's face as a huge ice fortress which became visible rising up from the horizon.

"Welcome home... Welcome to the Sancturary." Skylah called out waving a hand towards the sculpture.

"Wow" Hiccup said, eyes popping out of his head as the size increased as they flew closer. "What happened, what could done this."

"We'll answer that soon, but for now are you ready to see the inside?" Ella called, picking up speed.

* * *

Meanwhile the sun was starting to rise over Berk, Stoick rose early to make sure everything was ready from when Hiccup would take on and kill the Nightmare and finally become a Viking. He decided to let his son sleep a bit longer, making his way out he saw the banners being raised around the arena.

Astird awoke when her mother called her down for breakfast. Her brain was still trying to work out how Hiccup, Hiccup of all people managed to beat her in dragon training. Afterbreakfast she decided to go inot the woods for a while and train, as she walked out Stoick was walked passed back up towards his house.

"Good morning Stoick" Astrid called, giving the chief a wave.

"Mornin' Astrid" Stoick replied

He continued on his way up to his house, it was time to wake Hiccup up. Climbing the stairs he found Hiccup's bed empty. '_he must already be the and in the mead hall having_ breakfast' Stoick thought to himself. Heading back down and out the door towards the mead hall, missing the envelop addressed to him on his sons desk. Entering the mead hall Stoick spotted Gobber at on stable and all of the teens minus Hiccup at another.

"Mornin Gobber" Stoick said making his way over to his friend

"Morin Stoick" Gobber replied looking up from his breakfast.

Dropping his voice Stoick turned to his old friend "Have you seen Hiccup this morning?"

"No, not this morning." his friend replied, noting the concerned look on his chiefs face. " Don't worry Stoick his probably off somwhere practing orpreparing for his big day. He'll turn up I'm sure of it after all it is his big day."


End file.
